Como conquistar a México en 5 pasos
by Hanako Uchiha Uzumaki
Summary: (yaoi/RusMex) los países quedan sorprendidos ante la llegada sorpresa de uno de los latinos, México, Rusia decide conquistar a uno de los países mas Tsundere-Yangire latino en solo 5 pasos, conoce si lo lograda o fallara (un poco de inexactitud histórica y algo de malas palabras)
1. Chapter 1

_**Soo~ holii!, bien este sera un pequeño fic de Hetalia, la idea me viene dando vueltas hace varios meses y por fin me animo a hacerla, así que espero no fallar en el intento (¿?)**_

_**Aclaraciones: Hetalia no es mío, le pertenece a su respectivo dueño, solo es mío la pequeña aportación de esta historia y la aparición de México n.n**_

_**Advertencias: yaoi (RusiaxMéxico) y otras pequeñas parejas que se me ocurran :p**_

_**Sin más empecemos**_

* * *

_Como conquistar a México en 5 pasos_

_Prologo_

"_presentado al país Tsundere-Yangire: México"_

Algo raro debió pasar para que en medio de la reunión de las presentaciones humanas de los países no estuvieran discutiendo, todos estaban curiosos y algunos aterraros ante la persona frente a ellos.

Un chico no muy alto, de echo era algo bajo ante los europeos, de cabello castaño largo atado en una conveniente cola de caballo, ojos color cafés con un raro brillo rojizo, piel morena, vestido en ese momento de manera casual. Ante ellos estaba la representación humana México.

― ¿porque nadie dice nada?, parece que vieron a la meritita llorona―se burló un poco México ante los demás países

Algunos países le vieron temerosos (llámese Francia, Inglaterra, y un poco Estados Unidos) mientras algunos lo veían embobados o curiosos (sobre todo cierto ruso), claro que el mas sorprendido era España, su pequeño estaba allí adelante suyo como si nada… ¡recibiendo la mirada embobada de todos esos países!

― ¡dejen de verlo así, es solo un pequeño bola de pervertidos!―la vena sobreprotectora de España se hizo lucir mientras abrazaba exageradamente al recién llegado

― ¡Idiota lo ahorcas!―le grito Romano al europeo viendo ya las expresiones desesperadas del latino por aire

Después de varios gritos de ayuda Antonio dejo libre a su "hijo" del abrazo estrangulador, Francia e Inglaterra se tensaron un poco al ver que los ojos miel del chico cambiaron a un color carmesí, España trago en seco, sabía que esa mirada aterradora era herencia del imperio Maya

Hermosa pero letal y sobretodo de armas tomar

Pero antes que una masacre se diera a cometer, Rusia se acercó al chico atraído por esa "linda" aura aterradora

―nunca te había visto por aquí, Da―pregunto Rusia con esa característica sonrisa que aterraba a todos los países

Mayoría pensó que el chico correría asustado de Iván, aunque su reacción fue otra

― soy José Antonio Cuauhtémoc Itzamma López Bocanegra* para servirte―respondió rápidamente sonrojado por la cercanía del ruso, sus ojos lentamente volvieron a ser de color miel

Antonio y Lovino se sorprendieron por ese acto de su "hijo" aunque el último lo trataba de disimular, España conocía muy bien a cada uno de sus hijos, sabía que era difícil calmarlos cuando entraban en un estado "_yangire_"*, sobre todo la bien llamada "_furia azteca_"* del mexicano, es aura macabra que transmitía podía igualar a la de Rusia

―no tienes fiebres, tus ojos son miel―Antonio revisaba muy bien a su pequeño para asegurarse que no estaba alucinando

―pa' deje de hacer eso me avergüenza―dijo Jose inflando los cachetes en forma de puchero―ama' la extrañe mucho jefa linda―México se había lanzado encima de Romano abrazándolo y llorando cómicamente

―chigi~ suéltame mocoso idiota―Italia de Sur trataba de quitarse encima Jose el cual seguía contento de verlo

― ¡_Anthony* _viniste a ver a tu héroe!―el grito y abrazo de América saco de su burbuja de felicidad al moreno, el cual volvió a recobrar el color carmesí de sus ojos

― ¡maldito gringo suéltame, te eh dicho muchas veces que me digas Jose no Antonio, gringo hijo de "$#"$!―ahora todos los países tenían una gota de sudor en la sien al ver como el latino masacraba a golpes al país que se proclamaba a si mismo héroe

Iván veía con su característica sonrisa la escena, aquel país latino no lo conocía de gran forma, había oído hablar de mayoría de ellos, pero México sin duda era uno que le llamaba la atención:

-Era realmente lindo

-podía masacrar a golpes a America

-esa aura obscura era realmente atractiva

-y sobre todo parecía no tenerle miedo alguno

Si…Rusia acababa de encontrar a su media naranja, y tendría a aquel país a su lado y nada se lo iba a impedir

Empezaba su plan de conquistar a uno de los más peligrosos de los latinos: México

* * *

_**José Antonio Cuauhtémoc Itzamma López Bocanegra: un nombre bastante kilométrico para hacer un poco de burla a algunos nombres igual de largos en las telenovelas**_

_**Jose es uno de los nombres más comunes, Antonio ya que algunos acostumbran a llamar a sus hijos de igual forma, Cuauhtémoc nombre del ultimo **__**tlatoani**__** del **__**México-Tenochtitlan**__**, Itzamma un nombre maya que eh visto en varios fic de hetalia donde sale México y realmente me gusto, López un apellido común aquí y Bocanegra apellido de uno de los creadores del himno nacional **_

_**Los latinos Yangires: realmente decidí dar a comentar que todos los países latinos son calmados y hospitalarios pero si se les provoca pueden ser peligrosos, así que México no será el único latino con esa característica **_

_**Furia Azteca: un pequeño detalle que también eh visto en varios fanfic y decidí incluir **_

_**Anthony: no sé si ase se diga Antonio en ingles si estoy mal por favor corríjanme **_

_**Bien después de esas aclaraciones espero que no haya sido tan "fail" este cap., un poco corto pero es el prólogo los demás serán más largos**_

_**Sin más que decir**_

_**NOS VEMOS! **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Holaaa de nuevo, aquí trayendo un nuevo cap. de este fic, antes que nada gracias por los review *.* los amo! Pero basta no me seguiré alargado demasiado **_

**_Aclaraciones: Hetalia no es mío, le pertenece a su respectivo dueño, solo es mío la pequeña aportación de esta historia y la aparición de México n.n_**

**_Advertencias: yaoi (RusiaxMéxico) y otras pequeñas parejas que se me ocurran :P_**

**_Empecemos_**

* * *

_Como conquistar a México en 5 pasos_

_Paso uno_

"_demuéstrale la valentía que tienes"_

Rusia miraba fijamente los movimientos del moreno latino, tenía que descubrir que necesitaba para tener a aquel país a su lado, claro que antes de seguir en sus pensamientos sintió el peligro venir cuando de la nada su "adorable" hermana Bielorrusia había aparecido para volver a acosarlo

―cásate, cásate, cásate―en menos de lo que cantaba un gallo Natasha tenía al pobre de Iván aterrado al igual de los demás países…claro excepto uno

― ¿Quién es ella y porque tiene a Iván así?―pregunto un inocente México al ver la extraña escena

Natasha, al escuchar que el desconocido había nombrado a SU hermano de una forma tan familiar se acercó con su cuchillo en mano, dispuesta a todo porque otro país se alejada de ambos y tener a Rusia para ella

Los demás solo temblaban de miedo, pobre latino seria su último día con vida

― ¿Quién eres y porque hablas tan fácil de mi hermano?―pregunto peligrosa la chica sosteniendo el cuchillo en el cuello de José

Antonio estuvo a punto de correr y salvar a su hijo de la furia de la Yandere Bielorrusa pero en menos de un par de segundos del chico había tomado el cuchillo y lo había lanzado lejos; curiosamente incrustándose en la pared al lado de América

―me llamo José Antonio, y yo le hablo a quien se me dé la maldita gana―respondió claro el latino mientras sus ojos adquirían ese color carmesí y un aura macabra se aparecía a su alrededor

Nadie creyó, ni el propio ruso al ver a su hermana menor tragar en seco y algo temblorosa al presentir la furia Azteca

O una de dos o México era un país muy valiente o muy idiota al retar a Natasha: Iván opto por la primera respuesta

Después una idea se la había venido a la mente; México era un país valiente…así que si quería impresionarlo un poco tenía que demostrarle que tan valiente era

―ve~, ¿México no tiene pasta?―pregunto cierto Italiano esperanzado de que su "sobrino" hubiera traído con el ese tan delicioso alimento

―lo siento tia linda―contesto un apenado José al ver que la mirada de veneciano se volvía llorosa

Alemania miro mal al mexicano por provocar que llorada como magdalena, mientras el pobre oji-miel hacia lo posible por calmarlo o su "ama´" lo iba a castigar por el resto de su inmortal vida

Rusia se iba a acercar a México a ofrecer su ayuda, pero cierto amante de las hamburguesas tomo al latino gritando

―aléjate de _Anthony_ maldito comunista―dijo América con actitud heroica…que se fue borrando por cada "kolkolkolkol" que decía el ruso y soltó a José

―e…eres...m...muy lindo―susurro el mexicano nervioso y sonrojado al ver a Iván de aquella forma

―tu hijo es valiente, pero no tanto como el grandioso yo Kesesese―exclamo Prusia mientras veía la escena

Alemania, España y Ucrania solo soltaron un suspiro al escuchar de nuevo el enorme ego de Prusia

―Chigi~ ¿qué diablos es eso?―grito Romano señalando a un espectral ser que había llegado de la nada

Lo que parecía un esqueleto vestido de un colorido vestido y un gran sombrero había aparecido en medio del lugar ocasionando que varios países se arrinconaran del miedo, por reflejo Iván abrazo fuertemente a José para protegerlo

―espera, la catrina* es mi amiga―dijo con una gran felicidad mientras el abrazo del ruso se volvía menos fuerte

―no quería que nada le pasara a un bello girasol, Da―respondió Rusia un tanto sonrojado pero con esa sonrisa que lo caracterizaba

México sonrió y antes de irse a platicar con la muerte y tranquilizar a los demás países dijo

―eres un país muy valiente―el ruso sonrió con arrogancia por dentro

Primer paso completo

* * *

**_Catrina: un nombre que se le da a la misma muerte en México, como un apodo de cariño_**

**_Espero que le haya gustado trate de hacerlo lo más largo que mi cabeza me dio y espero no a ver tardado siglos, prometo con cap. más largo y emocionante, ya verán porque_**

**_Una vez más gracias a: _**_Milenka24__, MIKU D JURI_ _y __chrona15__** por sus review :D**_

_**Manden mas :3**_

_**Nos vemos! **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Wii olii les traigo otro cap. de este fic de Hetalia *.* gracias por sus sugerencias y sus comentarios, sorry la tardanza pero ya saben escuela la odio! : D pero a ustedes los quiero!**_

_**Aclaraciones: Hetalia no es mío, le pertenece a su respectivo dueño, solo es mío la pequeña aportación de esta historia y la aparición de México n.n**_

_**Advertencias: yaoi (RusiaxMéxico) y otras pequeñas parejas que se me ocurran, algunas malas palabras, y un gringo chismoso XD**_

_**Sin más empecemos**_

* * *

_Como conquistar a México en 5 pasos_

_Paso dos_

_"supera las locuras de los latinos"_

México dio otro suspiro de resignación, el solo había invitado a sus padres, a Rusia y a Canadá a su lindo y querido país a visitar y estar un buen rato con sus hermanos, pero como siempre los demás países se habían invitado solos y ahora todos iban camino al aeropuerto de la Ciudad de México.

―Gracias por invitarnos José―agradeció un tímido Canadá asomándose desde su lugar en el avión.

El canadiense estaba sentado detrás de México Y Rusia, quien había insistido en ir con el latino para "protegerlo en caso de alguna emergencia durante el vuelo".

―No agradezcas _Mat_, mi casa es tu casa―respondió José con una cálida sonrisa, él y sus hermanos eran los únicos que notaban la presencia de Mathew.

― ¿Quién eres?―

―Soy Canadá―el mexicano rio un poco ante la ya común pregunta y respuesta del canadiense y su oso.

― ¡el héroe está ansioso de llegar a la casa de _Anthony_!―grito América saltando de la nada para abrazar al latino.

― ¡A tu asiento maldito gringo, órale ahuecando el ala*!―con fuerza brutal Alfred fue lanzado hacia la silla de atrás donde se había sentado originalmente.

―México-kun debe calmarse un poco ―le dijo Japón quien estaba en el asiento al otro lado de José.

―Él tiene la culpa, si no fuera tan gritón― respondió de manera seca, antes de ver a Kiku con ojitos brillantes― ¿tienes el encargo que te pedí?―

Kiku asistió feliz, le encantaba que México se dejada poner varios _cosplays_ cuando necesitaba de algún modelo, y en una de esas ocasiones el latino le había pedido algo muy inusual y especial.

Los ojos de José Antonio brillaban como niño en navidad al ver un par de orejas de chihuahua que le había pedido al asiático, quien se alegró de verlo emocionado poniéndose las orejas.

(Varias horas y gritos de Alfred después, en la Cuidad de México)

―Ve~ que viaje tan largo―dijo Veneciano mientras bajaban del avión.

―Aquí hay mucha belleza, les daré a todas mi _amour_―exclamo Francia con cara de pervertido mientras veía a varias chicas pasar.

Hungría lo golpeo con su inseparable sartén para que se comportara correctamente.

―José, ¿a qué hora dijeron tus hermanos que estarían aquí?―pregunto España mientras veía un reloj de la pared

―Ya deberían estar aquí, no creo que tarden―respondió México viendo el reloj también

Antes que Inglaterra bofara de la impuntualidad de los latinos, un brusco movimiento en el suelo los aturdió un poco.

― ¡Es una estampida!―grito una asustada Ucrania apuntando a una gran nube de humo que se acercaba a ellos.

Todos los países se abrazaron entre si asustados, serian aplastados por la furiosa estampida que se acercaba a gran velocidad.

― ¡Mama, Papa!―un gran grito se oyó por todo el lugar, varias cabezas de cabello castaño y azabache se habían lanzado contra Lovino y Antonio quienes cayeron al suelo.

― ¡Chigi!, ¡malditos mocosos suéltenme!―grito Romano tratando de quitarse a las personas que lo abrazaban.

―Mis niños papa lo extraño―por otro lado España estaba igual de eufórico que sus hijos por el recuentro.

―Las _cherri_ latinas son muy hermosas, vengan les daré _amour_―dijo de nuevo Francis con su acostumbrada cara de pervertido.

―Hey, ¿no es el pervertido del vino que nos platicó José?―dijo una de las chicas mientras lo apuntaba con el dedo.

―Venezuela no apuntes a las personas, es de mala educación―dijo otra de las latinas a su lado.

―Queridos invitados y colados, de seguro recuerdan a mis hermanos―México se puso frente a los latinos.

―Che, ¿Qué no es ese el boludo de America?―pregunto un malicioso Argentina.

―Si es ese weon―respondió Chile un tanto cortante, estaba algo desesperado por la espera de su familia.

―Oh Alfredo ven te daremos cariño―dijo Colombia mientras daba una sonrisa macabra.

America al ver a cada uno de los latinos trago saliva, y más al escuchar esa frase de Colombia "te daremos cariño", sin duda era su aviso para salir corriendo.

―Tranquila hermana, ya vez como dejas al pobre―se burló Brasil mientras jugaba con un balón de futbol.

―José, ¿Quién es el?―pregunto Republica Dominicana curiosa.

―Me llamo Ivan Braginski, Da―respondió Rusia con esa sonrisa que aterrorizaba a los demás países, pero parecía no tener efecto en los latinos.

Todos ellos se vieron unos a otros y empezaron a dar vueltas alrededor de Rusia y Mexico.

―Se ve fuerte―murmuro Bolivia seria.

―Puede que soporte la furia azteca―dijo un Costa rica calculador.

―Se ve mejor pretendiente que el rubio idiota―hablaron Panamá y Paraguay al mismo tiempo.

―No nos apresuremos hermanos―interrumpió Guatemala seria.

―Sabes que algo se trae con José hermana―le susurro El Salvador.

―Me pregunto si tendrá llamas donde vive―un despistado Perú saco miles de gotas en las sienes de sus hermanos y hermanas

Puerto Rico, Uruguay y Cuba mantenía miradas con Rusia como tratando de descifrar algo en él.

―Antonio tus hijos son bastante extraños―dijo Inglaterra mientras veía lo que hacían los latinos.

―esos mocosos son iguales a su idiota padre―por su parte Romano se quería dar de topes en la pared por el comportamiento de sus hijos.

―Solo hay una manera de saber si estamos en lo correcto―dijo Venezuela mientras miraba al ruso con sonrisa divertida.

España y Mexico se tensaron un poco, ya sabían lo que ocurriría, los países latinos se alegaron del grupo y se pusieron en posición.

― ¡Al ataque mis valientes!―grito Colombia dando la orden y todos salieron corriendo listos para taclear a Iván

Venezuela y Bolivia fueron las primeras en lanzarse, después llegando El Salvador, Chile, Colombia, Uruguay, Argentina, Brasil, Costa Rica, Guatemala, Panamá, Paraguay, Cuba, Perú, Puerto Rico y Republica Dominicana.

Rusia logro sostenerse de pie durante algunos segundos antes de caer al suelo junto con toda la fuerza latina.

―El che aguanto mucho, pero no más que yo―dijo Argentina mientas inflaba su pecho en orgullo.

―En ese caso tienes nuestro permiso para andar con nuestro hermano ruso―dijo Guatemala feliz y con una extraña sonrisa pervertida.

Alfred y Mathew estaban sorprendidos, jamás había pasado que alguno de ellos aceptada tan fácil a un extranjero, España sabía que si sus hijos estaban de acuerdo era por algo que habían visto especial en él.

Rusia por su parte dio una leve sonrisa, tan real como rara vez lo hacía, un paso menos, pronto tendría a aquella belleza latina solo para él.

―Aléjense del maldito comunista―sin embargo la burbuja de felicidad de Iván se rompió cuando América grito aquello.

Pero antes de decir un tan solo "kolkol", una gran aura asesina se hizo presente.

―Mejor nos alegamos un poco―Antonio nervioso alejo a los demás países de sus hijos, Rusia y América; esperaba que el pobre de Alfred saliera vivo de esa.

―Hermanos que tal si jugamos con Alfredo un rato―Perú dio una sonría tierna pero macabra ya que sus ojos se volvieron rojos.

América perdió el color, los chicos latinos dieron una cruel sonrisa mientras sus ojos se volvían color carmesí, mientras la chicas latinas reían mientras sus ojos se volvían dorados con la pupila dilatada como felinos; España estaba a punto de darse de topes en la pared de igual forma, ¿a que ser maligno del universo se le había ocurrido juntar al yangire Imperio Azteca y a la yandere imperio Maya para que tuvieran descendencia? Era claro que el resultado sería una combinación demasiado peligrosa.

―Vamos Iván será divertido jugar con el gringo―un feliz mexicano en mismas condiciones que sus hermanos agarro al ruso del brazo mientras sacaba un filoso machete.

Minutos después ser veía a un Americano huir de una turba furiosa armada de objetos corto-punzantes y una tubería.

* * *

_**Ahuecando el ala: una forma de decir "largo de aquí"**_

_**Bien espero que les haya gustado, de verdad sorry por tardarme mucho pero ya ven la escuela mata (kolkolkol e.e), espero no tardar para el siguiente cap. **_

_**GRACIAS A TODOS POR LOS REVIEW! **_

_**Sin más que decir**_

_**NOS VEMOS!**_


End file.
